


Son

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: Tumblr Thorki drabbles 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Feels, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor is Loki's father figure, mentions of Odin's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: After Infinity War, Thor finds Loki again. Only in a way he doesn't expect.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Tumblr Thorki drabbles 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867258
Kudos: 41





	Son

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one after the movie Infinity war came out. Inspired by [ this drawing ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a7d556b9055504c1b1edbb7da00c87d9/tumblr_p8mlasTR361qiy26ro1_1280.jpg) by [ @fade-out1812 ](https://fade-out1812.tumblr.com), that drawing gave me lots of feels

After Thor has found a way to reverse the snap and half of the universe returns, Loki is returned to a clean slate. It is a glitch in the universe, and time had brought him back into the world as a little helpless blue jötunn infant.

Instead of Odin picking up the infant, like a thousand years ago, Thor discovers the little Jötunn, who instantly changes its appearance to please whoever picks him up. Baby Loki once again transforms his appearance. History has repeated itself.

Thor took on to the role of being Loki's father and adopted the blue infant. He recognizes that this was indeed his brother brought back to him after all of Thanos' misgivings.

He soon showered Loki with love. The love Odin failed to give his brother. And he made sure that Loki would be well taken care of.

He proceeded to raise his brother as if he was his own son. Thor fed him, clothed him, played with him, taught him how to fight, read to him, hired great tutors to educate him … He was, by all means, both Loki's mother and father at the same time.

Loki was still the same: mischievous, cunning, sassy, but he was happier, well mannered, and free-spirited as ever. He loved his father figure very much that he would never bring shame to Thor's name.

However, all truths must be said, and Loki came to learn who he really was. And when Loki was already an adolescent when he came to learn about who he was in the past. He asked Thor if he wasn't his father, to which Thor told him everything.

Loki cried. It didn't matter if he wasn't Thor's real son. He blamed himself for all the heartaches he has costed Thor during his previous life. He felt like he didn't deserve to be given another chance. He was so sorry that he could not remember, and he wanted to be a better version of his past self.

But Thor, who had grown older and wiser with age, told him that he was enough. Thor's heart ached to see his baby put all the blame towards himself. And so, he held Loki in his arms, telling him that the past had happened and they all should learn from it. What is essential is that they are together now, as family.

Loki was indeed enough. And Thor reminisced that Loki had brought him so much happiness he thought he'll never have. Thor was glad that he was able to give his brother the things Odin has denied him.

And when Thor had grown well into old age, and it was time to pass the crown, Loki Thorson, as he would like to be called, became Asgard's new king.


End file.
